


Sleeping Positions

by DarkxKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeping Bag Sex, Sleeping Together, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Mikey and Don have to share a tent, and things get a bit steamy between the two of them.Chapter one is mild Dub-conChapter two is Extremely Dub-con!
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Top Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> I could not decide who I wanted to be 'top' in this story! So, I have this first chapter which is Mikey/Donnie, however! Chapter 2 will be Donnie/Mikey!

Donnie stared at the tent he was supposed to be sharing with Mikey, it wasn’t that he was reluctant to sleep with his brother, it was that he knew how much Mikey liked to toss and turn in his sleep, he’d heard numerous complaints from Leo who had shared the tent with him the night before, and Raph who had shared sleeping quarters with Mikey the night before that. And now, it was Donnie’s turn. 

The flap to the tent was pushed aside, and Mikey poked his head out. “Hey D, you just gonna stand there all night?” the orange banded turtle questioned with a wide grin. 

“I was debating it,” Donnie said, a soft smile of his own as he stepped forward and crouched down as Mikey moved out of the way, disappearing back into the tent, Donnie took a deep breath and pushed the flap aside, crawling inside and letting the flap fall back into place behind him. 

“Welcome to the party tent, bro,” Mikey said, sitting cross legged on one of the sleeping bags. 

Donnie smiled weakly at Mikey. “Bedtime is hardly a time to party,” he said. 

“Oh, is that what you think?” Mikey asked, wiggling his brow at his brother and Donnie felt a blush coloring his cheek at the suggestive way Mikey was looking at him. 

“Right… well, Leo will likely have us up before the sun, so… I’m going to get some sleep,” Donnie said, pulling the sleeping bag back, and frowned as he realized for the first time that Mikey had actually unzipped both bags, and linked them together to make one giant joint one. 

“...Mikey, what’s this?” Donnie asked. 

“Pretty sweet, right?” Mikey laughed, slipping into the over-sized sleeping bag.

“Is this why Leo and Raph didn’t like sleeping in here?” Donnie questioned, slipping in next to Mikey. 

“I guess so?” Mikey shrugged. “Don’t know why, I thought it was a pretty genius idea,” the orange banded turtle said. 

“I… actually agree,” Donnie replied, earring a surprised look from Mikey. “It makes sense, being cold blooded as we are, if we share what body heat we do have, we’re less likely to get too cold when the temperature drops later,” Donnie explained and Mikey beamed at him. 

“See! I’m a total genius!” Mikey proclaimed and Donnie chuckled, shaking his head at his baby brother. 

“Good night, Mikey,” he said, rolling over, intending to try and get some sleep, even though he wasn’t really used to going to bed quite this early, it was nice once in a while. Taking a deep breath, Donnie let it out slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. 

It was the shuffling around that first woke him, blinking slowly Donnie breathed in deeply, trying to figure out exactly what it was that had pulled him from his sleep. It didn’t take long to figure it out, as Mikey’s arm was draped over his middle and something… something was rubbing against his backside. 

Donnie blushed and held still, his mind working frantically in it’s tired state to try and work out exactly what that was, however a soft churr from Mikey told Donnie everything he needed to know. 

“M-Mikey?” he whispered out, half wondering if his brother was still sleeping and unaware of what he was doing. Mikey’s arm tightened around his middle and pulled him close, and that hardness rubbed slowly against his sensitive tail. 

Donnie brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it as Mikey’s hips continued moving, long slow strokes as he rubbed his building lower plastron against Donnie’s ass and tail, another churr escaping him. 

“Donnie…” Mikey breathed out, and Donnie turned his head to look at Mikey with wide eyes, only to see his brother did in fact seem to be sleeping. 

Cheeks burning, Donnie turned his head back around, biting his lip to hold back an involuntary moan as his tail was teased more. 

“Okay, okay, calm down,” Donnie told himself. “He’s just… sleeping, and… and…” Donnie couldn’t bring himself to say it, but he did know he had to think of a plan to stop Mikey. 

Lifting his hand to grab at Mikey’s arm, Donnie first tried shaking him. “Mikey… Mikey you should wake up,” Donnie tried, and his efforts were only met with a whining protest, and Mikey holding him closer. Soon a leg was wrapping around Donnie’s, locking him against Mikey’s body as his baby brother continued rocking and grinding against him. 

Donnie didn’t know what to do, screaming was an option, but he honestly didn’t want to bring Raph and Leo in here, the last thing either of them needed was to be caught in this situation. 

A louder churr escaped Mikey, and Donnie felt something hard and hot against his tail now, his eyes widened as he realized Mikey had dropped down, and was now rubbing his cock against Donnie’s tail, down to the base, before back up to the tip. 

Donnie bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly, his mind whirling with indecision. He couldn't really let Mikey continue this though… could he?

Another low churr from his brother and Donnie bit his lip, feeling his body start to react from the slow teasing and stimulation, a churr of his own echoing his brother’s. 

“Oh god…” Donnie covered his own face, nearly crying as he felt himself getting harder in his shell, though he fought to keep himself tucked away. 

“Shhh,” Mikey whispered, his hand leaving Donnie’s waist to reach down, trailing a finger over his lower plastron and Donnie shuddered, covering his mouth as it took very little effort on Mikey’s part to get him to drop down. “I got you, Donnie,” Mikey said. 

Donnie turned his head to stare at Mikey then, his eyes wide. “M-Mikey… what are you…?” he trailed off, biting his lip as he felt Mikey’s fingers wrap around his hard cock. 

“Like I said, I got you,” Mikey promised. 

Donnie grabbed Mikey’s arm, looking down and watching as his brother started moving his hand. The sensation of having someone else touch him in such a way was sending waves of shuddering pleasure through his whole body, and he was truly torn about whether or not he should stop Mikey or let him continue. 

“Just tell me to stop, if you don’t like it,” Mikey said, kissing the back of his neck and Donnie shuddered, nodding his head, and knew in that moment, he wasn’t going to stop Mikey. He watched his brother’s hand moving over his cock, down to the base, squeezing it gently as he moved up to the tip, twisting his hand around to rub at the sensitive head before sliding back down. 

“Mikey…” Donnie breathed out, amazed at how good Mikey was at this, and was curious what else his brother knew. 

“Feels good, right, D?” Mikey asked, kissing the back of Donnie’s neck again before nipping at it. 

Donnie could only nod his head once more, churring when he felt Mike’s teeth scrape along the sensitive skin of his neck once more. 

“You know, I wanted to share a tent with you the first night we got here,” Mikey admitted, and Donnie turned his head slightly to try and see his brother. “I wanted to know what it felt like to sleep next to you,” 

Donnie opened his mouth to speak, but wasn’t sure if there was anything he could really say to that, though he did feel as if Mikey was trying to confess something. 

"It's something I've dreamed about," Mikey breathed out, moving his hand faster and Donnie could feel his brother slowly grinding against his tail, his hand still working at Donnie's cock. 

Donnie covered his mouth to try and keep his noises to himself, hoping that any gasp, or moan didn't travel too far and draw the attention of their other brothers. 

"M-Mikey," Donnie moaned out, and Mikey responded by churring in his ear, rocking his hips more firmly, Donnie felt something wet against his tail, and knew Mikey was leaking precum, his little brother was getting off simply by touching him, and humping him. 

"Oh, oh god," Donnie closed his eyes, biting on his lip hard, a long drawn out groan escaping him as he rocked his hips up into Mikey’s hand, then back against his cock. 

The soft rustling sounds of the sleeping bag, heavy breathing and quiet moans filled the tent. 

Donnie felt the hot coil of pleasure building in his gut, and he heard Mikey grunt behind him, his hips jerking forward, his hand working at Donnie faster before he suddenly stilled. 

Donnie felt a splash of heat coating his ass and tail, and he shuddered violently, turning his head into the pillow to hide his voice as he cried out, his cock twitching violently in Mikey’s hand as he came. 

Mikey continued moving his hand, wringing every drop of release from Donnie’s sensitive cock, before slowing to a stop, he didn't remove his hand right away, and Donnie was trembling as he came down from the sudden high. 

Turning his head slowly, he looked over his shoulder at Mikey. 

The orange banded turtle grinned at him. "that was pretty hot, D." 

Donnie's cheeks were bright red, he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't properly think of what to say except, "thank you…" 

Mikey’s grin widened, and he slowly let go of Donnie, rolling over and sitting up, Donnie was surprised at the sudden cold that seemed to settle over him at the loss of Mikey’s warm body pressed against his, however before the negative feelings could fully form in his mind, Mikey had returned, and was using a cloth to clean them both off, and Donnie smiled at the attention and care Mikey was giving him after the unexpected sexual attention. 

“Thank you,” Donnie said again. 

“Anytime Don,” Mikey smiled at him, settling down next to him again, wrapping his arm around Donnie’s waist and snuggling in close to him. “We’ll talk tomorrow,” he promised with a yawn, and Donnie nodded his head in agreement, no matter what happened tomorrow, he could enjoy the remainder of the night with Mikey. 

End


	2. Top Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely Dub-con! But it ends on a happy note <3

Donnie stared at the tent he was supposed to be sharing with Mikey, it wasn’t that he was reluctant to sleep with his brother, it was that he knew how much Mikey liked to toss and turn in his sleep, he’d heard numerous complaints from Leo who had shared the tent with him the night before, and Raph who had shared sleeping quarters with Mikey the night before that. And now, it was Donnie’s turn. 

The flap to the tent was pushed aside, and Mikey poked his head out. “Hey D, you just gonna stand there all night?” the orange banded turtle questioned with a wide grin. 

“I was debating it,” Donnie said, a soft smile of his own as he stepped forward and crouched down as Mikey moved out of the way, disappearing back into the tent, Donnie took a deep breath and pushed the flap aside, crawling inside and letting the flap fall back into place behind him. 

“Welcome to the party tent, bro,” Mikey said, sitting cross legged on one of the sleeping bags. 

Donnie smiled weakly at Mikey. “Bedtime is hardly a time to party,” he said. 

“Oh, is that what you think?” Mikey asked, wiggling his brow at his brother and Donnie felt a blush coloring his cheek at the suggestive way Mikey was looking at him. 

“Right… well, Leo will likely have us up before the sun, so… I’m going to get some sleep,” Donnie said, pulling the sleeping bag back, and frowned as he realized for the first time that Mikey had actually unzipped both bags, and linked them together to make one giant joint one. 

“...Mikey, what’s this?” Donnie asked. 

“Pretty sweet, right?” Mikey laughed, slipping into the over-sized sleeping bag.

“Is this why Leo and Raph didn’t like sleeping in here?” Donnie questioned, slipping in next to Mikey. 

“I guess so?” Mikey shrugged. “Don’t know why, I thought it was a pretty genius idea,” the orange banded turtle said. 

“I… actually agree,” Donnie replied, earring a surprised look from Mikey. “It makes sense, being cold blooded as we are, if we share what body heat we do have, we’re less likely to get too cold when the temperature drops later,” Donnie explained and Mikey beamed at him. 

“See! I’m a total genius!” Mikey proclaimed and Donnie chuckled, shaking his head at his baby brother. 

“Good night, Mikey,” he said, rolling over, intending to try and get some sleep, even though he wasn’t really used to going to bed quite this early, it was nice once in a while. Taking a deep breath, Donnie let it out slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. 

\---------x

Donnie let out a soft yet frustrated sigh as he was pulled from sleep, he’d been in the middle of a rather intense dream, one that left him hot under the shell, even now, he could still feel the effects of it. 

He tried to hold onto the feeling a bit longer, the feeling of something soft and warm rubbing against him, of the warm body in his arms, of the… as soft moan broke through Donnie’s thoughts and he blinked open his eyes. 

The tent was dark, and he couldn’t see much, except for the vague outline of his baby brother sleeping next to him, his warm body pressed close, his ass resting against Donnie’s lower plastron, that plump tail twitching as Donnie’s hips were rocking slowly against them. 

Gasping, Donnie let Mikey go, and pulled back. Mikey let out a soft noise of protest, but didn’t wake up at all. 

Donnie’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment and shame, and he looked around, he only had two options really, he could get up, leave the tent and go take care of the problem he’d been abruptly woken up to find, or, he could lay there and try to go back to sleep. 

Neither option sounded very appealing to him. Another whine from next to him drew Donnie’s attention to Mikey’s sleeping form, slowly sitting up on his elbow, Donnie leaned over a fraction to see Mikey’s face. 

Mikey was still deep in sleep, his mouth parted slightly, his cheeks slightly pink, Donnie let his eyes trail over more of Mikey’s body, his own cheeks burning as he found himself slowly lifting the blanket away from Mikey in order to see more of him. 

The cold air hitting Mikey caused the younger turtle to shiver, and he shuffled back more, until he was once again tucked up against Donnie’s side, letting out a content sigh. 

Donnie bit his lip, letting the blanket fall over them again, and once more tried to move, only to realize there really wasn’t anyplace for him to go. Resting his hand on MIkey’s shoulder, Donnie attempted to shake him awake. 

“Mikey, Mikey move over,” Donnie said softly. 

Mikey protested again, pressing himself more firmly against Donnie, his tail and ass once again resting against Donnie’s lower plastron. Involuntarily, Donnie rocked his hips forward, biting his lip as he held back a groan at the sensation. 

Mikey however, did moan, and Donnie’s attention snapped back down towards his sleeping brother, tentatively, he rocked his hips forward again, pulling another sound from his baby brother, and another, and another. 

“M-Mikey,” Donnie gasped out, hardly believing he was doing what he was doing, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care. 

It was true he’d lusted after his baby brother for months now, April had been a welcome distraction, and gave his brothers something else to focus on, as Donnie was sure that at least Leo had been dangerously close once to figuring out who it was Donnie truly had a crush on. 

Slowly moving his hand from Mikey’s abdomen, fingers questing further down, Donnie bit back a moan as he felt the outline of the bulge in Mikey’s lower plastron, questing for the hidden slit that housed his cock, Donnie teased his fingers along it, slowly, rocking his hips against Mikey’s tail. 

One hand came up and gripped at Donnie’s forearm, and the purple banded turtle smiled as Mikey’s hips started moving on their own, his mouth hanging open as Donnie continued teasing him, until his cock dropped down. 

“Good boy, Mikey,” Donnie breathed out, wrapping his fingers around the appendage, the sensation causing Mikey to cry out, his fingers digging more into Donnie’s arm. 

“Easy,” Donnie whispered to him. “Easy.” he repeated, slowly wrapping his fingers around Mikey’s cock, his own hips pressed against Mike’s backside, his eyes transfixed on Mikey’s cock, the way it twitched as Donnie teased a finger around the head, or brushed the underside of it. “So sensitive,” he smiled. 

Mikey gasped, arching his hips up into Donnie’s hand, a soft whine escaping him as Donnie continued teasing him. 

“I’ve got you, Mikey, I’ll take care of you,” He kissed his neck, moving his hand gently, teasing Mikey’s cock to full hardness, feeling his own cock hardening, his lower plastron bulging. “I got you,” he said again, rolling his hips against Mikey’s tail again and again, until he felt himself dropdown. 

Donnie kept rolling his hips eagerly, getting more and more worked up, pressing himself forward, feeling his cock slip between Mikey’s asscheeks, and he gasped, rocking more eagerly against his brother as he pulled quicker at Mikey’s cock. “Fuck… Mikey, Mikey, Mikey,” he closed his eyes, wanting to feel more of his brother, wanting to know what it felt like to be inside him, to make his brother come. 

Mikey let out soft sounds as Donnie stroked his cock, his body shuddering as it felt the sensations Donnie was giving it. A quiet moan escaped him the more attention he was given.

A quiet moan escaped Mikey from the attention that Donnie was giving him, this only encouraged the purple banded turtle more. Donnie knew he shouldn't be getting this excited, but dear god, he wanted to hear more of them, he gripped Mikey’s cock harder, stroking faster, rocking his hips more eagerly between Mikey’s ass, feeling the tip of his cock catch on his baby brother’s entrance. 

“Oh… oh Mikey, I want you, I want you so much, Mikey,” Donnie let go of Mikey’s cock then, and was moving his brother, rolling him over onto his plastron, not stopping to think what he was doing might be wrong, all he knew was he wanted Mikey, and this might be the only chance he ever got to have him. 

Spreading Mikey’s ass cheeks, he leaned down, licking at his tail, his tongue trailing across the tight hole as he teased at it. He churred loudly in excitement. 

Mikey let out a feeble cry, his muscles twitching under Donnie’s touch, the wetness clearly getting to him. He still remained motionless, though, somehow still asleep despite the attention.

Donnie was really happy that Mikey was such a deep sleeper, or this might end far too soon, he worked his tongue, pressing it inside his baby brother, tasting him as he pressed his nose right against his tail, removing his tongue he licked up his tail, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it, before he couldn't take it anymore, moving up, he lined himself up and held his cock firmly in one hand, pushing himself forward. 

He felt the tight muscles stretching, it was so tight, and so, so good. He churred loudly, easing himself deeper and deeper into Mikey’s tight body, feeling his brother squirm under him. 

Mikey’s eyes fluttered open, and he promptly cried out, turning his head sharply to look at the turtle on top of him, the one using his body. “D...Donnie..?" He sounded mildly confused before he registered what his brother was doing, and the sensation of his brother's cock pushing into his body, hitting his prostate, sending a jolt through his body. "Donnie…?!” Mikey yelped, groaning as Donnie's cock his his prostate again and again, cutting off anything else he could think to say. 

The purple banded turtle didn’t seem to notice that his brother was awake, too caught up in the sensation gripping his cock, the tightness, the fluttering muscles. He was flush with his brother, and he pulled back, started rocking his hips, rolling them into Mikey as he gripped his hips, holding him as he closed his eyes, biting his lip. ‘Mikey… Mikey… Mikey,” he chanted, feeling his brother’s body gripping him so, so wonderfully. 

He pulled Mikey’s hips up and into his next thrust, moving his hand around to grip Mikey’s cock again, and started stroking him again. 

Mikey let out a loud moan, his body trembling at the touch, still dazed and quickly growing overwhelmed by the sensations. “Donnie...please...”

Donnie stared down at Mikey, seeing his brother was in fact awake, or stuck somewhere between being awake and sleeping, Donnie wasn’t sure which one it was, but he could see those baby blue eyes, staring at him, and he moaned, loudly. 

“So, so good Mikey, oh god you feel so good,” Donnie rocked his hips faster, fucking into his brother harder, pulling at his cock in time with his eager thrusts, the heat in his gut was building far faster than he wanted it too, he wanted this to last so much longer, but the excitement of it, the sensation of using his brothers body, and hearing Mikey say his name pushed him to keep going. 

His cock was twitching excitedly inside Mikey’s tight hole, precome coating the inside, making each thrust forward smoother, slicker, and he could feel every inch of his brother gripping him, milking his cock. “Oh god, oh god, Mikey, yes, yes, yes, ah!” Donnie rutted into him, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the tent. 

The sensations became too much for Mikey’s body to bear, and he suddenly reached completion, his cock spasming as he came hard onto the sleeping bag below him. His cock pumped in Donnie’s hand, jet after jet shooting onto the ground as he let out a pained little whine, his muscles clenching and fluttering around Donnie’s thick cock.

“Oh yes, grip me, harder, I can feel you, Fuck, Mikey you like that? You like it?” Donnie was babbling, he knew it, but he was so lost in the feeling of his brother’s body, feeling the coil in his gut finally snap and he bit his lip harder, pushing himself deeper into Mikey, grinding against him to try and get deeper still as his cock spasmed, shooting his seed deep inside, coating and filling Mikey’s insides, his hips still twitching forward to get more and more inside his brother, his hand gripping Mikey’s hip, his other working his cock quickly, wringing every last drop from him before collapsing on top of him, breathing deeply and heavy, his body shuddering as he kept himself inside his baby brother for a moment longer. 

Mikey shuddered under him, and Donnie looked at him, those baby blue eyes were looking at him in confusion, and Donnie studied him, looking for the fear he half expected to be there, he was surprised to see none, and bit his lip, wondering how he was going to explain this to his little brother. 

“...Donnie?” Mikey questioned and Donnie breathed in deeply, easing himself up, pulling his cock out slowly. 

“Just… just stay there, Mikey,” Donnie said, feeling his hands shaking in the aftermath of his sexual high, and what he’d just done, he grabbed his backpack, pulling some wet wipes out and started cleaning Mikey off, blushing when his brother shifted his hips up to give him easier access to everything once more. 

“Mikey… I… I…” Donnie wanted to say he could explain everything, but he couldn’t think of any real explanation that could even justify what he’d done. 

Mikey rolled over slowly, his cheeks tinted red. “...you know, Don, if… if you wanted to have sex, you could have just asked,” he said, taking Donnie by surprise. 

“What..?” Donnie stared at him. 

“I would have liked my first time with you to be when I was awake, but… maybe next time?” he offered with a sly smile and Donnie just continued staring at him. 

“Mikey… you… I… why aren’t you furious with me? Why aren’t you crying? Screaming?” He asked. 

“Should I?” Mikey tilted his head to the side. 

“Mikey I… I just… what I just did was…” Donnie looked away. 

“So, you have a rape fantasy,” Mikey shrugged. “It’s not really that weird bro, I would have liked to be informed beforehand, but, just let me know next time, kay?” he leaned up and pressed his lips to Donnie’s, the purple banded turtle simply stared as Mikey laid back down, snuggling down into the pillow and yawning. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others either,” Mikey winked at him, a smile pulling at his lips. 

Donnie felt like he was in some strange dream, slipping slowly down to lay next to his brother, nearly jumping when he felt Mikey reach behind him, grab his arm and pull it around his waist. Donnie knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night now, his mind still trying to process what had just happened and how things had turned out more surprising than even he had anticipated. 

End


End file.
